


Special Misson

by LeahSHOOT



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4960969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeahSHOOT/pseuds/LeahSHOOT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>没啥可说的，一句话，根攻大法好！（哦对了能回去老福特给点个赞吗根攻站起来啊！</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Misson

“所以现在怎么办。”

Shaw的声音里有压不下去的愤怒。

通常，和Root一起出任务挺不错的，飙车，偷飞机，一举端一个毒枭老巢，样样刺激，但有一个前提——吃饱。饿着肚子飙车，饿着肚子偷飞机，饿着肚子端老巢，还没成功，就不太好了。

在此之前，Shaw一直在解决一对因为离婚财产纠纷而互相仇恨的夫妻的问题，好容易任务完成，已经凌晨，能提供食物的店面都关门了，她忍着胃痛走了四五个街区，终于发现一间狭小肮脏的披萨店，味道闻起来实在不怎么样，但味道这种东西，锦上添花，在需要雪中送点炭的当口，也就不那么重要了。她几乎是咽着口水推开门的，却在下一秒迅速掏出枪转过身去——是Root，又是她，总是她。Shaw翻着白眼决定忽略，低下头发现对方衣服的裂口和裂口里的血迹。很多擦伤，都不严重，但有玻璃碎渣留在伤口里，容易感染，更需要迅速处理。Root的眼睛在没有路灯的小巷里亮亮的，闪着可怜巴巴的光。Shaw叹气，再叹气，扯着黑客的袖子往家走去。

她劝自己，在食物和Root间选择Root，是因为处理好伤口后对方能给自己做一顿比难吃的披萨稍美好一点的晚餐，所以这是一石二鸟，一鸟当然是晚餐，另一鸟是什么，她才不知道。可惜美梦是用来泡汤的，最后一片玻璃刚取出来，Root便迫不及待穿起外套要走。任务紧急，有什么办法呢。可她连走路都摇摇晃晃，膝盖有伤。Shaw叹气，再叹气，使使劲二次忽略了肚子的抗议，抓起把枪跟着黑客走了出去。

然后？然后她们便陷入了现在这个尴尬境地——对方人数比想象中多，又是机器的盲区，一个很饿，一个很累，稍稍闪个神，就被手铐脚铐地束缚在了一点也不舒服的木头凳子上。周围黑漆漆的，有陈腐的味道，房间逼仄，Shaw的声音于是显得格外清亮，声波在四面墙间来回反弹，最终到达Root的耳膜。看守在门外，听脚步声有四个，其他人则外出了，今晚有桩很大的交易，一桩本该被她们一网打尽的交易。

Root垂着头默不作声，大约是没什么办法的。Shaw在可动作的范围内调整了下身体，头搭在椅背上，脑子里除了大写的饿只有四个字，见机行事。后悔是没有的，只是怀念之前被自己鄙夷的那家披萨店。

不知过了多久——许是没多久，黑暗吞没光也能吞没时间感——Root那边传来悉悉索索的声音，Shaw努力瞪向应该是Root的方向，太黑了，只有个模糊的轮廓。咔哒，咔哒，两声，手铐被打开的声音，然后大腿上传来温热的触感。“你怎么……”她真的很惊讶，靛蓝特工Sameen Shaw都做不到空手开手铐，这个成天敲键盘的黑客却能？“女孩子们有一两个发卡，不足为奇。”对方给了简单的回答。

Shaw绷紧全身肌肉，就等被解绑之后冲到门口，放倒守卫，夺枪，问出交易地点，来个大反转，应该还来得及。Root却凑到她耳边，头靠在肩上，吐气如兰更如魅惑的玫瑰，一下一下撩拨着Shaw耳垂上细小的汗毛。

“你在干嘛？！”

黑客干脆将自己挤进Shaw的两腿之间，像她们第一次见面那样，舌头钻出，舔两下耳后的皮肤，再收回，那小片皮肤于是迅速烫红又迅速冷却。“干你。”即使是色情的话语，话尾仍有小颤音，颤到Shaw的心里去，颤得她头脑都热起来。更饿了。

“现在不是做这种事的时候，Root，给我打开手铐。”Shaw努力让自己的声音沉下去，冷一点，但对方显然不在意，仍专心舔弄着左耳。“那什么时候是做这种事情的时候？”大概是因为耳朵湿漉漉的，连传进大脑皮层的话语都变得湿漉漉的，打湿了Shaw的思路和理智。Root一只手探进工装背心里抚着结实的腹肌，另一只手有一搭没一搭的卷着对方垂下的发丝。“现在就是好时候。”

“我猜你脑子累坏了。”Shaw不说，但她喜欢Root的手时不时蹭过她的脸颊，她在无意识地向那边偏头，像只听话的小狗。黑客终于放开耳垂，转而低头，用舌头在肚脐处打转。衣物被胡乱堆到锁骨处，胸部就这么裸露在空气里，有点凉，顶端瞬间竖立起来，轻轻颤抖，像在等待被谁含住。

门口守卫的脚步声近了，Shaw瞬间紧张起来，Root用面颊蹭蹭左边的顶端，引得特工一个激灵。“放松，亲爱的，他们不会进来的，我们还有时间。”Shaw真是恨死了爱死了Root自信自大的样子，她的脑子似乎对那副小颤音有特殊反应，对方说什么，都让她安心。

黑客的进攻绵长细腻，像编写一串精密的代码，从下到上再从上到下，除了两个顶端，舔遍了对方每一寸肌肤。Shaw的感官被一下一下扯得破碎不堪，仅有的，全集中在两处突起上，类似暴雨前一秒，或日出前一瞬间，胀得生疼。在男欢女爱或女欢女爱这种事情上，Shaw总是很急，彻头彻尾的行动派，Root知道，才用慢节奏来拖着她吊着她，很奏效，听小个子一声比一声重的呼吸就知道。

“Root……”她在催促，脖颈、锁骨、腹肌、耳垂，她不敏感，她不要，她需要的是最直接最暴力的刺激，快速、用力，一切就很好。可Root不管，Shaw的手脚被缚着，眼睛被黑暗笼着，除了压抑的催促，什么都做不了，她喜欢这样，喜欢摆弄别人，喜欢用对方不喜欢的方式送对方去高潮，这会带来羞耻感，比单纯的快感好玩。

Shaw的锁骨有汗味，有体味，混合起来，形成复杂的香气，让Root欲罢不能。她跪着，吻着，啃咬着，双手轻轻揉捏两只浑圆。所有动作都轻轻的，绝不用力，用力会爽，便宜了对方。她的膝盖很疼，有旧伤，但小腹的欲火灼烧感更疼，身体某个隐秘的部位开始发痒，变湿，变空，不知道Shaw是不是也这样。

于是她解开牛仔裤的搭扣，拉下拉锁，声音在过分的黑暗里显得刺耳且淫靡。更湿了一点。Shaw的内裤是黑色的，她用牙齿叼住一边，扯下，扯下的动作也是轻轻的，尽力让布料的边缘和肉体做摩擦。Shaw在叹息了。鼻尖凑过去，用气息和那片花园打招呼，呼出的气是凉的，那里是热的，滚烫的，头顶传来一声没藏住的呻吟。

“Root……”被唤的女人不理。大腿内侧，膝盖弯处，舌头继续温柔地攻城略地，手掌从胸部划着腰际一路向下，来到圆而紧实的臀，连这里都是肌肉，性感极了。左手挤进肉与凳子的缝隙，抓揉，用手指似乎无心地扫来扫去，右手继续随着大腿抚至小腿，再回去，转向内侧，往深，再往深，深处是热气逼人的天堂，不小心碰到了，椅子上的身体一颤，赶紧拿开。

Shaw失去了视觉，嗅觉和听觉便灵敏起来。空气中是荷尔蒙的味道，混着自己体内流出的耻液的气息，还有Root的香水味。耳朵里是血液急速奔向某处的声音，粗重的喘息，和泄露而出的呻吟。她真的太热了，每个毛孔都在淌汗，全身粘腻腻的，身下更甚，脑子也发晕，似乎回归了原始的动物本能，被填满被穿刺，再来一个热水澡，或者，好吧，不要热水澡了，只要Root快点把该死的手指放进去，这要求多低啊。

“你他妈的……快点……不然就……”紧咬的牙关为了抗议而开启，谁知却不小心在断了的句子中插入了那么多情色的喘息和呻吟，Root似乎轻笑了一下，舌尖掠过濡湿中突出的一点，算作回答。只一下，就像打开末日洪荒的大门一角，Shaw几乎要尖叫出来。

黑客终于站起来，蹲了太久，血液供应不足，让她摇晃了一下。甩甩头发，她跨坐在Shaw的大腿上，开始舔舐那两片嘴唇。从下巴开始，划着圈地往上，至嘴角，用唾液勾出一个形状，慢慢地，慢到似乎要熟悉每一处肌肤的褶皱，牙齿的位置，带着从自己身下携来的特殊味道。Shaw受不了这种力度与速度，她进攻，伸出舌头，却被Root拽着马尾一下仰起头来。仰起头，露出脖子，于是再舔一遍脖子，Shaw咽口水时，微小的喉结滚动，Root的舌头就跟着走。

轻柔的，绵长的，细腻的，若即若离的，挑逗的。

Shaw要爆炸了。

她挪了挪身子，感到椅子被自己弄湿了一大片，各种意义上的饥饿让她接近虚脱，几乎要失去意识。混混沌沌中，Root的头发软软的搭在她肩上。

“啊~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~！”

她们仍身处险境，大脑深处的念头提醒着Shaw，但Root突然刺入的两根手指还是让她发出了不大不小的惊呼。快感像巨浪般一波一波拍打着她，Shaw弓起身子，即使这样会让手铐嵌入皮肤。Root仍然坐在她身上，手指在洞口处疯狂地动作，每一次抽出，带出些许液体，进入时又卷进去，一来一回，能听到清晰的水声。Shaw低着头大口喘气，黑客就趴在她耳边，随着她的喘息模拟她的叫声，带着特有的小颤音，又色情又可爱。另一只手狠狠揪起两个顶端中的一个，揉捏，挤压，Shaw的胸部够大，随她怎么玩都好。上下的力度都把握在特工最喜欢的程度，也就是最大的力度，加上前戏足够，没有几分钟，Shaw就到了。

Shaw到的时候，额头紧紧顶着Root的肩膀，脸埋在发丝中，身体剧烈抖动。黑客能感到手掌被一股热流打湿，略带着粘腻，她恶作剧般抹在Shaw的大腿上，被对方猛地抬起头，狠狠瞪了一眼。

一个短促而温柔的吻。Root的嘴唇摩挲了几下Shaw的，然后离开。“亲爱的，穿好衣服，有人要来了。”Shaw抖抖手脚，手铐脚铐不知什么时候被打开了。她一跃而起想扑向Root，门外却真的传来由远及近的脚步声。特工只好怨念地提裤子，恶狠狠地拉拉链，用力地扣扣子。因为嫌弃原本的凳子太湿，还揪起Root抢了对方的凳子坐。

“我饿了，我要吃牛排。”在门外的亮光破坏一室的黑暗之前，Shaw最后气鼓鼓地说道。


End file.
